


Праздник к нам приходит

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sub Thor (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Как асгардцы ёлку наряжали
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 7





	Праздник к нам приходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebrating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966514) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



> псевдо-инцест, можно рассмотреть игры в связывание

— Брат, гирлянды нужны не для этого, — попытался вразумить Тор, когда Локи завёл его руки за спину, обмотав запястья проводом с красными лампочками.

— Ты сам захотел отметить какой-нибудь мидгардский праздник, — с усмешкой отозвался Локи и продолжил ходить кругами вокруг обнажённого Тора и обматывать его живот и грудь гирляндами, украшая. — А теперь стой смирно и веди себя как послушное рождественское дерево.

— Но…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Локи прижал палец к его губам. — Деревья, брат мой, не разговаривают.

Тор возмущённо смотрел на него, но Локи видел, что тому на самом деле очень любопытно. Он взялся за гирлянду с зелёными лампочками и обмотал ей Тора вокруг пояса, а затем спустил вниз по ногам, которые тот держал вместе, и закрепил на уровне коленей. Третья гирлянда, золотая, обвила шею Тора и была вплетена в его длинные светлые волосы. Потом Локи добавил мишуры: красной, зелёной и золотой. Он переплёл её с гирляндами и накинул Тору на плечи подобно плащу. Игрушки Локи создал с помощью магии, и они летали мерцающими цветными пузырьками, безостановочно кружа между братьями. Вместо звезды над головой Тора зависла золотая молния.

Локи с помощью магии зажёг все гирлянды, заставив их гореть намного ярче, чем если бы они питались от розетки; молния же ослепляла своим сиянием.

Наигравшись, он наколдовал перед Тором зеркало в полный рост, чтобы тот смог оценить то, что получилось, по достоинству.

Тор с таким неприкрытым восторгом разглядывал себя в зеркале, что Локи, не выдержав, усмехнулся и потянулся к нему. Нежный поцелуй вышел долгим и сладким; они то и дело касались языками, и в какой-то момент Локи потянулся к мягкому члену Тора и взял его в руку. Тор вздрогнул, и Локи проглотил его довольный стон, тут же начиная ласкать, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Член в его ладони становился всё твёрже и твёрже.

Локи оторвался от сладких губ и встретился взглядом с отражением Тора. Медленно, очень медленно и уверенно он принялся двигать рукой, не отводя глаз.

— Локи, — выдохнул Тор.

— Что? — Локи сделал невинное лицо. — Разве это не часть их праздничных ритуалов?

Вместо ответа Тор застонал и подался в дразнящую его руку, дёрнувшись в обвивающих тело разноцветных гирляндах и мишуре. Вдвоём они наблюдали, не отрываясь, как Локи ласкал его всё быстрее и быстрее, пока наконец Тор не содрогнулся, кончая, выплёскиваясь на зеркало и добавляя последний штрих к своему яркому праздничному отражению.


End file.
